rosh_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
Swift, silent, and deadly - Rogues make excellent assasins with the ability to strike quickly while undetected. They are notoriously dual wielders who adopt a more stylish fighting style than other warrior classes and prefer a hard, fast kill to a lengthy battle. Advancement Rogue Skill Tree * Slash: Hack an enemy up dealing damage. * Focus: Increase Critical Hit rate through concentration * Evasion Mastery: Increase Dexterity. * Cleave Cut: Cross-slash an enemy and deal damage, leaving a deep slash wound. * Knob Crack: Attack an enemy's opening with the weapon's false edge and deal damage. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Assassin' * Scramble Assault: Sunder an enemy's armor, dealing damage and reducing its Defense. * Firestar: Deal damage to the target and reduce its Attack Speed. * Shadow Cry: Discharge the power of the shadows within yourself, dealing damage to nearby enemies with a slight chance of stunning them. * Create Movement Brew; Create a Movement Brew that increases Movement Speed. * Dual-Wield Mastery: Increase attack speed through relentless dual-wielding training. * Slug: Strike an enemey with a poisoned dagger, dealing damage and stunning it for a moment. * Air Storm: Charge at the target with your shoulder, dealing damage and tossing it into the air. * Spiral Attack: Deal damage to an enemy and inflict bleeding wounds. 'Slayer :' * Firestar 2: Hack an enemy to carve a star mark on its body, reducing its Attack Speed. * Dagger Mastery: Train in the ways of two-handed weapons to increase your attack power when using such weapons. * Assassination: Backstab a target for damage and cause additional damage by chance. * Disappear: Enter stealth mode, disappearing from the sight of enemies. * Spiral Attack 2: Instantly deal damage to a target and casue it to bleed. * Am-amon's Claw: Rip an enemy to shreds with the sharpness of a demon claw. 'Nightwalker' *''Cleave Cut 2:'' Cross-slash an enemy, leaving a deep slash wound. *''Disappear:'' Enter stealth mode, disappearing from the sight of enemies. *''Cannibalize'': Leave a deep slash wound on an enemy, stealing some of its HP equivalent to the amount of damage done to it. *''Dagger Mastery 2':'' Train in the ways of dual weapon wielding increasing the attack power when using such weapons. *''Shadow Cry 2:'' Discharge the Shadow power within you, causing damage to nearby enemies. Damaged targets has a slight chance to be stunned. *''Lunatic Offering:'' Run towards enemies and discharge the energy within, dealing damage to nearby enemies. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Duelist *Wrist Lock: Twist an enemy's wielding hand, reducing Attack Power and dealing damage to the enemy. *Parry Mastery: Increase the chance to defend incoming blows through intense training. *Create Movement Brew: Create a movement brew which increases movement speed. *Slug: Strike an enemy with poisoned sword, dealing damage and temporarily knocking out the enemy. *Decoy: Creates a cloak which allows you to stay invisible. The duration of the invisibility increases as you gain levels. *Bull Walk: Hardens the skin of the player increasing the player's physical and magical defense. *Shadowproof: Attack an enemy with an energized blade, dealing damage and absorbing a certain amount of MP in the process. *Airstorm: Charge at the enemy with your shoulder, dealing damage and tossing your enemy into the air. 'Nightblade' *Cleave Cut ll: Cross-slash an enemy and deal damage, leaving a deep slash wound (note: much stronger than Cleave Cut l). *Blade Star: Throw a knife at an enemy, dealing damage. *Parry Mastery ll: Sharpen one's response time to increase the chance to successfully block incoming blows. *Spectral Dance: Torment the soul of an enemy, damaging the enemy and reducing the enemy's MP. *Darkness Veil: Create the Darkness Veil, increasing the evasion rate of the caster. *Spell Crack: Directly damage an enemy and dispel any shielding effects(buffs) of the enemy by chance. 'Blackguard' |- | | Blood Moon Rising: Damage the nervous system of an enemy, temporarily reducing its Evasion Rate, Defense Rating, and Physical Defense. |- | | Parry Mastery 2: Sharpen one's response time to increase the chance to successfully block incoming blows. |- | |Shadow Proof 2: Attack an enemy with an energized blade, dealing damage and absorbing a certain amount of its MP in the process. |- | |Torch of Ruin: Perform a dark ritual that increases Attack Power of the caster and decreases Movement Speed of the enemy while draining MP from them. |- | | Darkness Veil: Create the Darkness Veil, increasing the Evasion & Defense Rate of the caster. |} Category:Classes Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Duelist